marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Homo superior
Why is Night Thrasher listed as a mutant?--Batman ( Zakkoroen)The Batcave. 02:06, 29 November 2008 (UTC) :Because the current Night Thrasher, Donyell Taylor is a mutant. Though, if it's linking to the Night Thrasher disambig, that should probably be fixed. :--GrnMarvl14 02:25, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Unnamed Mutants The section called "Unnamed Mutants" is out of place in this page. It shows a (roughly drafted) list of depowered mutants, probably depowered mutants, dead mutants and mutants from alternate realities that have never been to Earth-616 (focusing on those whose names aren't known). Since the section above (List of Known Mutants) contains all the mutants currently alive and powered, I see two alternatives: 1) Just remove the "Unnamed Mutants" section; 2) Replace the "Unnamed Mutants" section with the following expanded sections: 2.1) Depowered Mutants; 2.2) "Mutants not confirmed powered neither depowered"; 2.3) Dead Mutants ...without adding a list of mutants from alternate realities. Non Homo Superior Mutants How should mutants given powers not from the x-gene, like spiderman be classified? :Spider-Man is not a mutant. He is a mutated human. And the classification of mutants Alpha through Omega has never been fully endorsed by Marvel. It's something the fans have read in the comics once or twice and run with. :) :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 05:28, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Classification Does this section have any basis in canon? Any sources or references to back it up? At all? I have never seen Alpha or Beta mutants defined in detail in continuity, and I've never even heard of "Zeta Mutants" or this other stuff (besides Omegas). Didn't this come up over a year ago, and this classification system was traced to some guy's random unsourced webpage? I think this classification system is totally fan-made, spawned by the internet. --Mutant Y 14:52, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :No, this section is not cannon at all. In a handful of Marvel books, they mention 'Omega' mutants, and the rest was made up by fans in the UK. It's been removed and put back several times since fans are so adamant about this being an official ranking system. Marvel has never endorsed the system whatsoever, and has never explained what constitutes an Omega class mutant. :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 16:12, 22 August 2009 (UTC) ::So, its okay to kill it on site? ;) I've never understood the system at all anyway and no one who makes these kinds of edits has ever made any attempt to explain the system to the rest of us that I'm aware of.--Max 16:16, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Caterory First, we should categorize mutants by their ow realities e.g. Category:Mutant (Earth-xxx), is it a good idea? :If so I'll start doing this, if not I'll start too. Second, there are some characters, who aren't mutants, e.g. Sub-Mariner, are you going to do something with this, or I have to do this? SF (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 21:47, 21 August 2009 (UTC) ::Namor IS a mutant, actually. It's LONG been said that he was one (the wings on his ankles are what makes him a mutant, something he CLEARLY didn't inherit from either of his parents), as are Namorita and Namora. It was even restated in the first issue of House of M, as Kitty Pryde was quizzing a classroom of kids. Again...it's the wings. And what would dividing the mutants by reality accomplish that isn't already accomplished by the reality categories they have and the earth designations in their names? ::--GrnMarvl14 16:17, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :::I think He is a hybrid of Atlantean and Human, and this is a resoult, maybe because of it he is a mutant, but nevermind. What about others and categorization? It'd be easier to look for mutants coming from alternate less-known realities. ::::Couldn't you just look for them by those reality numbers? Most alternate reality mutants are either counterparts of well-known Earth-616 characters or are from stories that focus on mutants. ::::--GrnMarvl14 22:36, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :::Chimera is not a proven mutant, Mysterio is definitely not a mutant, at this point, Madelyne Pryor is deceased, Purple Man is a mutate, not a mutant, Shinobi Shaw is dead (proven, since he was resurrected by the transmode virus).::::--Ferroboy 09:04, November 27, 2009 (UTC) ::::Fatale (Earth-616) is depowered. And Magik is a soulless demon with the body and mind of Illyana Rasputin, given unnatural existence by Belasco's black magic. Not sure if that counts. --PiranhaSister 03:59, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::According to New Mutants Vol 3 # 1 she shows up on Cerebra so she has at last the X-Gene.--Critwriter 07:29, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Race Template Should this article use the template? : 03:55, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :I personally thought about that in the past, but was unable to figure out how the sections of this page would really work in that template. It's kinda pretty the way it is, though I'd love to see everything properly templated. Are mutants an actual official race? :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 23:25, February 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, in the real world, I think there's just 'the human race' - all this caucasian/negroid/mongoloid stuff is nonsense. But with the loose way we use 'race' in comics, I think they are. I'll take a crack at templating it, and if it don't work, we revert ::: 01:10, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Couldn't get the wiki table thing to work in the template, so it's at the end. Maybe you can work your magic. :::: 01:19, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :Should be all in there now. :) :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 16:13, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Post M-Day Deaths There are several mutants listed on this page that have died since M-Day. They should be removed from the list, right? I don't want to mess up this list, but I think there is a list of mutants who retained their powers on the Decimation page. Thoughts? I don't mind doing the actual edits, I just don't want to ruin someone else's hard work. The preceding unsigned comment was added by Freyseagrove (talk • ). :We have had this discussion in various forms on the forums. My personal thought is that even though they are dead, they are still mutants. I don't think they should be removed from this page. Any user who follows a link to a character's page will see that they are dead... :Artful Dodger 02:04, August 16, 2010 (UTC) First appearance? Ok, I know Namor has been retconned into being a Mutant. However, he was not one when the story was written. Usual convention would be to list the first comic in which either mutants were mentioned or the first characters who have always been mutants first appeared (ie, X-Men Vol 1 #1). Ie, first appearances are not considered to have changed because of retcons. (First appearances are a matter of *publication history*, not in-universe history) If that wasn't sufficient, Namor may be a mutant but he isn't Homo sapiens superior. He's a hybrid of Homo sapiens and whatever marvel calls the atlantians (homo aquarius? I have no idea, but I know there's a term). Its not like non-human mutants are even unusual (there was a time when it was fashionable to make everything a mutant, but I know Warlock (Technarch) is explicitly called a mutant, and I think much of the Shi'ar Imperial Guard are also mutants - none of which are Homo sapiens superior). --Squirrelloid 13:48, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, with the Imperial Guard, MOST of them that we've seen are fairly normal for their race. The Strontians are all like Gladiator (all but one other are dead, though). Smasher's powers work on technology, which we've seen duplicated in three successors. Mentor's had a replacement that looks almost exactly like him. Same with Plutonia. And Neutron/Quasar. And Fang. There's no reason to think any are mutants unless it's been stated or shown that they're sufficiently different from the rest of their race (most of them...we HAVEN'T seen their races...just them. Though Black Light and White Noise ARE Shi'ar...though I'm unfamiliar with their origins, beyond their connection to Deathbird). :Though, honestly, this is why I'm not a big fan of this page being at Homo Superior. Might be more technical, but, well, look at the problems you've pointed out. :--GrnMarvl14 16:36, June 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Even if this page was at 'Mutant', it still doesn't change the fact that first appearances are a matter of *publication* history, so retcons don't matter. (Namor only became a mutant in the 90s). --Squirrelloid 00:45, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Well...I see it as equivalent to the modern/historical first appearances of characters. Thor, technically, first appeared in an issue of Venus. But the modern Thor that we're all used to didn't appear until Journey Into Mystery #83. Similar thing with Makkari, Ares, and others. Makkari's especially relevant as he wasn't retconned into being Hurricane until the 90s, making two Jack Kirby characters who were, previously, completely unrelated into the same character. And, while Namor may have never been called a mutant, he was very visibly a mutant...in scientific terms. Those wings ain't natural for either species. :::--GrnMarvl14 02:38, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Shatterstar? Isn't Shatterstar a Mojoverse creation like Longshot, and not a mutant? Or is my lack of X-Force knowledge showing? --GrnMarvl14 02:54, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :Shatterstar is the alleged son of Longshot and Dazzler which would make him genetically half Homo Superior and half Mojoverse creation-thingy (like Longshot). Everyone treats him as a mutant, but I don't know if he was ever actually confirmed as a mutant. :--Freyseagrove ::Actually this has been answered before. But he hasn't yet technically been confirmed as Longshot and Dazzler's son. --'[[User:Johnnybravo44|Johnnybravo'44]] (talk) 21:26, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Not Mutants Polaris, Magneto, Professor X, Quiksilver, and Sunfire (even though already technically without his power from Rogue) all lost their powers on M-Day. Polaris and Sunfire basically got theirs back from Apocalypse, Professor X from the M'Kraan Crystal, Quiksilver from the Terrigen Crystals, and Magneto from the High Evolutionary. They do not belong on this list of mutants that kept their powers after M-Day. Did I forget any? Also, does Crosta really count as a mutant? Asp, Cypher, and others don't seem to be either.. --Johnnybravo44 16:20, July 15, 2010 (UTC) : The list specifically states "retained (or regained)", so they can stay on. I guess there could be a separate category for the ones who regained, but an exclusive list of the ones who didn't lose their powers would be filed under the 198. Crosta is a difficult case; technically, he's a homo superior, just not a homo sapiens superior; he'd be a homo mermanus superior. Maybe we can set him apart as an example of mutants from other species? and frankly, I have no idea what to do with resurrected Douggie. Any other character who was resurrected I'd still consider the same species, but here? Is he part of a new species due to his techno-organic resurrection? And if so, wouldn't he count as a whole new being alltogether and necessitate an all new page, separate from that of Doug Ramsey?--edkaufman 17:48, July 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Don't see why Doug's any different. Look at his case like Magneto's or, better yet, Sunfire's. Basically resurrected. Not ALL of the mutants who were killed in Genosha by the Sentinel attack retained their mutant status after M-Day (check...crap...what was the name of that story with Beast and Dark Beast? Extinction...whatever). Doug's likely STILL a mutant, he's just living due to enhancements that could be considered cybernetic in nature. Same guy. Same memories (that's how he broke Selene's control). It's not like Douglock, where he didn't remember being Ramsey (because he was Warlock, apparently), and lacked the emotional connection of the memories he'd absorbed. Doug's a bit more robotic now because of the T-O, but he's basically the same guy. ::--GrnMarvl14 00:19, July 16, 2010 (UTC) ::: You're probably right. The whole Douglock thing still confuses the hell out of me. ;)--edkaufman 00:27, July 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::Thanks. And I'm not sure if you were being sarcastic or not but the story was Endangered Species. :) --Johnnybravo44 04:38, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::No sarcasm. I just completely blanked on the name. Knew it was something to do with the limited number of animals in a breeding population and X-Tinction Agenda kept popping into my head, but that's obviously not right. So I threw out the main characters and the best approximation of a title that came to mind. I knew someone had to remember it. :::::--GrnMarvl14 15:44, July 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Ok. Not to good of a story anyway, it was obvious Beast wouldn't find a cure. --Johnnybravo44 21:57, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :I actually like it. It was nice to see the two of them work together, and see how different they really are. And to see the lengths to which Beast was going to find a cure. When it was Legacy Virus he was working on, we'd see bits and pieces here or there of what he was doing, but here...we saw the entire journey, and we saw the he truly left no stone unturned. :--GrnMarvl14 00:21, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Gazer Wouldn't Gazer count as one also? Considering Polaris and Sunfire? --Johnnybravo44 (talk) 03:06, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Potential Omega Level Mutants I think we need create a new category: "Potential Omega Level Mutants" for the characters who are strong enough to be omega level mutants, but who are not yet confirmed, or not clearly confirmed. For example: reality warpers like Scarlet Witch, Mad Jim Jaspers, Jamie Braddock and Proteus are certainly more powerful than Elixir or Iceman, and deserve to be called Omega Level Mutants much more than they. Also Phoenix, Mister M and Storm have a few references to the fact that they are Omega Level Mutants, but it's not clearly yet (And by the way, they are also more powerful than Elixir or Iceman). Harasar :Problem with that is that it's EXTREMELY judgment-based. ANYONE could put ANY character in that (not to mention then trying to make "Potential" categories for Alpha, Beta, etc. mutants), and since you can't confirm it, you can't really remove the character without potentially offending the person who added it. It's best to stick to things that are undeniable. "Potential" just has too much ambiguity. :--GrnMarvl14 18:48, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :: Well, yes. I have not thought about this problem. Harasar 15:22, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Five Lights The "Five Lights" mutants should be added. --Mutant God 22:51, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Dividing up living mutants? This about the most recent changes made by User:Johnnybravo44 So we currently have the living mutants divided into three categories: Post M-Day mutants, inferno babies and all the rest. I can understand a pre and post M-Day division, but I kinda don't think the inferno babies should be separate. If the inferno babies are categorized separately then should we divide other by team affiliations (e.g. X-Men, Sisterhood of Mutants, New Mutants, etc.) or by when they were other identifiers (e.g. discovered after M-Day, repowered, alternate universe, etc.) Any thoughts or comments? According to the flashbacks in recents "new mutants" issues, their powers were discovered during the time in Limbo, so they were discovered on earth-616 after the M-Day. In other way, the inferno babies were clearly "mutants babies", so they were changelings like Hope, the childs Bohusk (Childs of Beak and Angel) or the sixth light. In this way, they're known as mutants before the M-Day. answer by User:Undoniel -User:Freyseagrove Mutants? Is Namora actually a mutant? I thought she is just a hybrid of human and atlantean. And also, why Archer and Fixx in this list? They apparently still on Earth-616, but there the reference that they still mutants? Harasar 05:00, December 26, 2010 (UTC) :Apparently Namor and Namorita and Namora are mutants just because of the wings on their feet. And I believe it was in Endangered Species where it was stated that "all mutants who entered into Earth-616 from another timeline, but who where in Earth-616 when M-Day happened, kept their powers". Dont quote me on an issue, but I do recall seeing that somewhere. --'[[User:Johnnybravo44|Johnnybravo'44]] (talk) 05:10, December 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, Namora's a mutant because of the wings on her feet. Every other characteristic she and Namor possess are owed to one parent or another. But neither normal humans nor Atlanteans have wings on their feet. And Fixx and Archer have never been confirmed as still being powered, and while what Johnny said is true, the fact that they exist in Earth-616 because they're possessing two Earth-616 residents (unlike every other non-616 resident who have come here bodily)...it does make whether they're powered or not a questionable thing. ::--GrnMarvl14 16:13, December 26, 2010 (UTC) :: Thanks for help. Harasar 19:24, December 26, 2010 (UTC) :: Jon Spectre (Earth-4935) was depowered, so it seems that not all mutants from another realities still have their powers. I think we should remove Mountjoy, Archer and Fixx from this page, until it would be confirmed that they are still powered.--Harasar 12:24, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Avengers' Academy So I've been reading the Avengers Academy Vol 1 series, and it seems that Veil, Hazmat and Mettle are mutants. This hasn't been confirmed, but (1) no other explanation has been given for their abilities, (2) their powers all activated as normal puberty mutations, and (3) Reptil, Finesse and Striker have all been confirmed as specifically NOT being mutants. So should we add them to this page or just keep waiting until they are confirmed at mutants or not? Any thoughts? --Freyseagrove 21:05, December 26, 2010 (UTC) :I say its safe to wait. No harm done there. --'[[User:Johnnybravo44|Johnnybravo'44]] (talk) 21:27, December 26, 2010 (UTC) ::They're definitely not mutants. Why do I say this? Their powers emerged before Hope's return (during, or just prior to, Osborn's rise). Considering ANY new mutant activity would have lit up Cerebra and caused every mutant to come running...they're fairly definitely NOT. They're just the latest in a line of teens mysteriously developing powers with no explanation or a delayed explanation. Give it time, though. I seem to recall something about their origins coming in future issues. ::--GrnMarvl14 22:54, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Mutants outside of X-related titles There are some Mutants that exist outside of the X-Men related titles, but is it just me or are those mutants like living on another planet? Namor and Franklin Richards don't count, he is a king and the kid is... well... with the FF. But I think the Mandrill is a mutant and some others too, but was there ever any hint that they had to deal with the same stuff the mutants in the X-Titles need to deal with?--Critwriter 07:36, January 22, 2011 (UTC) :Mandrill was constantly hunted, abused, and abandoned because of his appearance. That's why he turned to crime. I believe the same was true for Nekra. Portal was constantly being attacked by villains (Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, U-Foes) attempting to use him as a tool. Justice seems to have fairly well escaped it (there were some issues with anti-mutant protesters here and there, especially after he joined the Avengers, though). :--GrnMarvl14 16:23, January 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Ok, fair enough, but what about the really mutant specific stuff? You know Legacy Virus, Sentinels, M-Day etc.--Critwriter 09:21, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Romulus Shouldn't Romulus be added in the refference of oldest mutants recorded? Scion of Balance 16:07, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Clean-Up Suggestions I was taking a look at some of the discussion and some of the logistics about this being a race category, and I thought I would offer my suggestions on what to do organize things a little: Structure: I think the article should primarily be focused on primarily a Earth-616 level, since that is where the glut of mutant activity exists in the multiverse. However, I should point out that there are other beings that are classified as mutants that exist in other realities (that are part of the Marvel Omniverse) that don't fit the X-definition. Mostly Atlas and Timely era stuff.. However, as this is an encyclopedia, I think they should be added as part of the race template. A good example I'm doing right now is with Martians (Race): Because there is a LOT of conflicting information about not only Earth-616 Martians, but also Martians from other realities. Especially since a lot of the sci-fi and futuristic stuff from the Atlas and Timely stuff has now become "cannon" (happening in another reality) there's not really much point in creating an entirely different title for technically a "same" race (even though they are vastly different in a lot of ways). So structure wise, I was thinking it goes over the origins of mutant, naming the first significant mutation. Going over how the "atomic" age caused a boom. Go over the second mutation stuff, M-Day, and the post M-Day, and Hope "Hey look, we got new mutants again" stuff.. However, without going into inundating details about specific Earth-616 characters unless it is totally note worth (For example, Lazarus, Selene and Apocalypse would all be relevant mutants due to their ages, Scarlet Witch would be important because of her causing M-Day etc). Alternate Realities: Then I think we should break it down to alternate realities. That's kind of a given for races, because alternate realities don't usually tend to have a whole lot of "meat" in terms of content for races (other than whatever divergence might involve them). In a lot of cases, especially with X-charactrs, it might just mean listing mutant related characters that were featured in that reality. Lists of Characters: Maybe a list with character link name, list their powers and their status. No pictures for faster loading, if people want to see what the character looks like they can click on the link (if there is one) I would say though for the Earth-616 list perhaps it should be on a separate page. Take a look at my addition to the Vampires section, I know the list is going to be HUGE, so why bog down the main article with that unless people are curious enough to see it -- so I put it onto a second page. I also am working on the same thing with Zombies, the page would instead direct you to the Marvel Zombies -- which I thought was too specific, Zombies in and of themselves should be considered a race as much as vampires because they are not limited to on group (I'll likely do the same thing with Werewolves down the line). I like the lists, when I look through the Marvel Handbooks, the profiles that are lists (Like Gamma Mutates, Demons, Angels, Spells, etc. etc.) are a great centralization for expansions on a specific topic. I think it's something we should adopt across the Wiki, and we could do that with Mutants (and Inhumans, Kree, Skrull, whatever etc. etc.) Comments?? Nausiated 05:56, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Mutants? Was it ever confirmed that Doorman, Eden Fesi, Speed and Wiccan are mutants?--Harasar 17:26, July 5, 2011 (UTC) :yes it has --Mutant God 17:31, July 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Where? I know Doorman was confirmed in the last issue of the GLA mini-series from a few years back, when the entire team became the GLX. And I know Speed was confirmed in the hardcover handbooks, but I don't recall either of the other two being confirmed as such (but, admittedly, I haven't read anything with Fesi in it). ::--GrnMarvl14 00:35, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :: Well if Speed is a mutant, then Wiccan apparently also, but I don't remember any mention of the fact that he is a mutant. I have only one handbook with him, , and his powers described as magical, and no words about mutation. Maybe he was confirmed in new handbooks? --Harasar 01:09, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :::Just because Speed is doesn't mean Wiccan, necessarily, is. :::--GrnMarvl14 01:27, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :::: Well, If it wasn't confirmed that Wiccan and Fesi are mutants, they shouldn't be in this list, so I delete them. --Harasar 14:08, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Was it ever confirmed that Quake is a mutant? Her page is very controversial about that. I investigate her entries in and , and there is no mention that she is a mutant. In fact, after reading her entries I think that she is mutate and gained her powers from the results of her father's experiments on himself. So if it wasn't confirmed in her latest entry in or in some comics that she is mutant, then she shouldn't be here.--Harasar 17:00, September 9, 2011 (UTC) :It (Vol 9) specifically mentions her father being unaware of the mutations the formula had caused in his body as it discusses her birth. Only usage of the word "mutant" in her entry is in reference to Wolverine. And, yeah, it appears you're right, she likely gained her powers because her father was mutated (same goes for Yo-Yo Rodriguez). :--GrnMarvl14 17:52, September 9, 2011 (UTC) :: Ok, then I'll remove her. --Harasar 18:32, September 9, 2011 (UTC) :Quake is definitely not considered a mutant officially. While the distinction remains unclear, there is apparently a difference between mutants, born with the X-gene, and "Caterpillars", born with altered DNA thanks to one or more parents being a mutate with "damaged" DNA. Quake is the latter. Some mutates do have children who are mutants - Franklin Richards is the prime example - but not all do. Lokiofmidgaard 21:41, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Is the Shadow King a mutant? As far as I know his origin is not clear. Is he is Amahl Farouk possessed by the Shadow King or he is Amahl Farouk evil mind that continued to exist on the astral plane? There has been hints for both sides, so I am asking now should we keep him as a mutant or remove him until his complete origin is revealed?--Madnessreaver 18:01, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Scarlet Witch "Repowered" Maybe I'm forgetting something, and feel free to point out where I'm wrong, but when was Scarlet Witch ever revealed as being DEpowered? From what I recall, most of her pre-Children's Crusade appearances left it ambiguous (was it IN Children's Crusade?), that she either was depowered or, because she seemed to have forgotten who she was, was unaware she was powered to begin with. --GrnMarvl14 22:12, September 5, 2011 (UTC) : It wasn't clearly stated whether she just forgot about her powers or lost them. So I guess more accurately, to believe that she was depowered and repowered, until it would be stated otherwise.--Harasar 01:18, September 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Why? Especially since it's not stated HOW she was repowered, isn't it better to assume she was never depowered to begin with? Isn't that the shorter jump? ::--GrnMarvl14 01:36, September 6, 2011 (UTC) ::: I think that if she just didn't remember about her powers, then why the X-Men couldn't track her before Children's Crusade? They have Cerebro and couldn't find her all that time after M-Day, but just a few hours after she regained her memories/powers they found her. Maybe she somehow concealed herself all that time, or just wasn't a mutant. --Harasar 01:56, September 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::I'm guessing concealment. I mean, if she can warp reality itself to alter mutants on a genetic scale...why can't she hide herself from a simple machine? We've seen another reality warper, Lenny Gary do that very thing, concealing himself from Cerebro for years, both pre- and post-M-Day. I mean, if she WAS depowered...then how was she repowered (almost every repowered mutant has had their repowering explained. Magneto had the High Evolutionary, Quicksilver the Terrigen Crystals, Chamber the Legion reality warp, etc.)? Depowering her just raises another question. Concealment sort of solves itself. ::::--GrnMarvl14 02:14, September 6, 2011 (UTC) :::::Good arguments, you've convinced me.--Harasar 07:50, September 6, 2011 (UTC) AoA mutants Should we add to this list mutants from AoA, which appeared in Uncanny X-Force? Jean, Nightcrawler, Sunfire, Blob, Iceman, Sabretooth, etc. - they are all powered and now in the mainstream reality, like Dark Beast and Nate Grey.--Harasar 10:20, November 26, 2011 (UTC) :I would suggest waiting until the close of the current Uncanny X-Force storyline. The last issue appeared to kill off several characters. I think AoA Nightcrawler will be the only survivor in which case he should be added to the list. :----Gipdac 11:12, November 26, 2011 (UTC) ::I would think they would only need to be added if they were on Earth-616 for the effects of M-Day, like Dark Beast, X-Man, Bishop, etc were. I'm thinking since no M-Day has hit theireality, it's quite obvious they'd all still be powered. The same could go for the hundreds of other realities out there, and I see no need for those other realities to be added in either. That would just open up for wayyy to much.. Or perhaps we could just add Nightcrawler of AoA, as it appears he will stay and have a large role in X-Force.. Hmm.. ::--'[[User:Johnnybravo44|Johnnybravo'44]] 19:33, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Wiz Kid Was he ever shown de''powered? If so, he should be in the same boat as Stacy X. But if not, are we just assuming he 'never was depowered'.. and how did he even get his power back in the first place?? Does Scarlet Witch reverse M-Day, and the current story in Avengers Academy technically take place after that? Or is it possible that he isn't repowered and he still just has his technology with him, sort of like how Prodigy still has his knowledge, but no power.. Hm. Anyone reading Avengers Academy..? --'[[User:Johnnybravo44|Johnnybravo'''44]] 19:39, December 3, 2011 (UTC) : I read once Gage said that WK never lost his powershttp://forums.comicbookresources.com/showthread.php?t=392390&page=2. --Mutant God 19:47, December 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Alright, thanks. Good to know, and not a bad explanation at least, though I don't think it would have excused him from Cerebra, whatever.. Though what does this say for Hollow? Should she be on this list as well..? ::--'[[User:Johnnybravo44|Johnnybravo'44]] 20:13, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Val Richards why is Val Richards on here? --Mutant God (talk) 03:44, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Onslaught Onslaught has been recreated after M-Day (i tried to insert but the console shows "template included size exceded".. "Onslaught; Onslaught.jpg" Keep not working when i add things I tried to add some informations but the page keep not working, talking about size templates.. I have to insert this in Classification - Artificials Mutants After M-Day, Forge created a new kind of mutant to save the mutants race. By using human DNA, cybernetics components and adding extra lots of chromosomes, he created triploid mutants (with three chromosome of every kind instead of two for regular humans and mutants). He named them the New Mutants. When Forge launch his invasion plan, he and his mutants were seemingly projeted into Earth-TRN113 threw a Ghost Box or destroyed by a laser blast. Forge somehow survived and healed himself from his insanity, helped by Cable. No mention was made about his abominations.''' - Onslaught into resurrected after M-Day mutants - and Quentin Quire secondary mutations after Xavier's riot. Undoniel (talk) 19:44, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Expansion This article has grown too large. Specifically the template limit has been reached. Anyone trying to make edits has been getting the error "Pages where template include size is exceeded". With more mutants appearing this problem isn't going away. All of the information in the article appears valid and pertinent, but the size either has to be reduced or the limit has to be increased. As a temporary fix, I've moved the List of Living Mutants to its own page and added a link. It should save on loading time and fixes the problem for a bit. However, a more permanent solution would be welcome. Any ideas Mutant God, Johnnybravo44, GrnMarvl14, Harasar, Artful Dodger, Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218), Madnessreaver, Undoniel, anyone? Gipdac (talk) 17:38, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Good thing Gidpac. Eumh. If they grows too much, we can redivide the mutants pages into different categories, and stop adding mutants since they became too many (as they were in the past), as I did (and maybe write) in Decimation page list We can also (or too) change to the same mode as in the Decimation page list of mutants (who has to be strongly revised, as for the "198" than for the new mutants, and also the unconfirmed mutants list seems useless to me, as there are many more mutants with no informations on them than shown in this list), with only the name, codename and special informations about them. But maybe this list should be merged to with the homo superior page to keep more place for the Decimation event himself ?Undoniel (talk) 18:23, January 21, 2013 (UTC) :I was thinking about proceeding to a further division of the article: The Classification start to take a lot of the place, and the third-range titles aren't really clear. So I need the people's thoughts about it: Do I create the section "Mutant Classification" or "Classification of the Mutants" (or another title if you find a better one), or only "Non-Human Mutants", who already take a relatively important space ? The idea would be to transform slowly this page in an index, a portal, as there is way more things to tell about their history, culture (see the part in Mutant Town) (I'm open to others suggestions) Undoniel (talk) 08:36, June 7, 2013 (UTC) ::Someone would know how deal with the M-Day section ? ::There is also a page M-Day presenting as a disambig the different M-Days across the Multiverse and a description, and Decimation, presenting the events and listing mutants. ::I don't really know how/which one reorganized all this in order to present in a more clear way the M-Day. (or create a new page?) Undoniel (talk) 17:53, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Sources